Daredevil
"I'm not seeking penance for what I've done. I'm asking forgiveness for what I'm about to do." -Daredevil Matthew "Matt" Murdock AKA Daredevil, is a superhero originating from Marvel Comics. Biography Matthew Michael Murdock was raised alone in Hell’s Kitchen by his father, Jonathan “Battling Jack” Murdock, who had claimed that his mother had passed away. While a successful underground boxer, Jack hoped that his son would not follow in. his footsteps and wanted a better life for him, encouraging Matt to focus more on his academics over sports and violence. Things would soon change for the Murdock family when Matt attempted to protect a blind man from a traffic accident. In the heat of the moment, a truck containing a radioactive isotope spilled its contents onto the streets, with some of it getting onto Matt’s face and blinding him. Despite the loss of his sight, he soon learned that all of his other senses have been enhanced to near-superhuman levels. As the years went by, Jack continued to fight in order to ensure Matt would be taken care of, even if it meant doing business with unsavory characters. His later refusal to throw a rigged bout in order to retain his pride soon led to his death, which Matt did not take lightly. While revenge lingered on his mind, he remembered the vow of nonviolence he swore to uphold for his father. He soon convinced himself that he can still uphold the spirit of his promise by adopting a separate identity - one which would not be restricted by such rules and can be used to exact his revenge. With a costume forged from the remains of Jack’s old boxing robes, Matt set out to seek out those responsible; on that day, Daredevil - the Man Without Fear - was born. Eventually, Matt obtained his law degree from Columbia and began running his own private practice within Hell’s Kitchen as a lawyer who represented those wrought by societal injustices at the hands of the corrupt and the depraved who littered the streets. When his words and legal acumen were not enough, he donned the mask of Daredevil at night to deliver retribution where the system would not enter or leave off. Having lived his life aware of the many hardships and wrongdoings many innocents were victim to, not to mention his own first-hand experiences, Daredevil has since dedicated his dual lives to prove that he can use his knowledge and power for their benefit against any odds, giving a new spin to the old adage that “justice is blind.” Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Consistently traded blows with and physically harmed the likes of Captain America, Deadpool, Wolverine, and several other Marvel Street Levelers) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Dodged a bullet in a microsecond, can dodge lightning from Electro, and has consistently kept up with Black Panther, Spider-Man , and Iron Fist ) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Should at least be comparable to Captain America, Deadpool, Wolverine, and several other Marvel Street Levelers) 'Hax: Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Low), Precognition Intelligence: 'Gifted (Master of multiple martial arts as well as the legal system, being a criminal defense attorney in his civilian identity. Designed a bio-mimetic battle armour and his original Baton.) 'Stamina: '''Superhuman, even after being electrocuted, hit by a bus and blasted with a sound attack that damaged his enhanced hearing he was still capable of defeating Klaw. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Enhanced Senses * Martial Arts * Superhuman senses. * Flight. * Teleportation. * Transformation with Super Saiyan forms and God forms. * Pressure point martial arts. * Afterimage creation. * Regeneration as a Super Saiyan God. * Heat Generation with Ultra Instinct Omen and Mastered. * Reactive strength, gets stronger as a fight goes on, Zenkai boosts after near death experiences dramatically increase his power. * Light Manipulation via the Solar Flare. * Sealing. Equipment A specially modified billy club with a grappling hook inside made of aircraft control cable with a steel hook, which is spring-loaded. It can also split in two parts, a baton for melee combat and a bladed hook weapon. * '''Daredevil Suit: Daredevil has used four costumes in the course of his career as a crime fighter: his original yellow-and-black costume, his modern red costume, a black-and-red armored costume that was used temporarily, and a newer black-and-red costume which was used during the Shadowland saga. When Murdock experienced a psychological break, each of his first three costumes came to be focuses for three distinct separate, distinct personalities within Murdock. Since that time, Murdock has resolved his psychological problems, and now exclusively uses the red costume. The horns on his costume are antennae that can pick up radio waves, allowing him to tap into police scanners everywhere. Matt's current suit is also fully bulletproof, fireproof, and fully insulated from electrical attacks. The suit has sonic dampeners to nullify sound based attacks. While possessed by the Beast, the horns on his costume were transformed into larger devil horns when it fully awakened, and were reverted back to normal when the Beast was removed from Matt Murdock's body. * Multi-Purpose Cane: Matt currently wields a multi-purpose cane that has many different modes. Its initial form is two short sticks held together by an extendable cable. It can be configured into a nunchaku-like weapon to a manriki-gusari (a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends), dual short sticks which can be wielded in a pair, staff, or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into a larger stick. The weapon is held by a holster on the side of Matt's left leg. * Billy Club: Daredevil's billy club is a multi-purpose weapon. It has a retractable microphone, a miniature tape recorder, chamber for firing projectiles, and a wire cable which allows the club to be used as a grappling hook. It can also be used as either as a baton or a cable. In addition to this, his clubs have been shown to conceal retractable blades. Minor Feats This section can be used to discuss any bit feats that help create consistency in a character's rating, as well as miscellaneous skill feats. Attack Potency/Strength * Superior to many planet level characters such as Piccolo who destroyed the moon with this amount of energy and Vegeta who was going to turn the world to ash. * Superior to Raditz who could lift a truck with one hand. * Defeated Nappa who could make an explosion that could be seen from space. * Right before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament he could move around with 10 ton weights on his body, with Super Saiyan he can do 50 tons. * Superior to Super Perfect Cell who is confirmed by many sources to be a Solar System buster. * Fought with a suppressed Beerus, their clash threatening to destroy the universe itself. * Ultra Instinct Omen and Mastered could compete with Jiren who shook the World of Void, a dimension infinite in size. Speed/Reactions * Eight Arm Fist technique moves his arms so fast it looks like he has eight arms. * Superior to Piccolo who's Ki blast reached the moon in under a second. * Superior to Frieza who's blasts are said to move like light. * Stole Roshi's sunglasses before the Solar Flare could reach them. * Superior to Burter who states himself that he is faster than light. * Could keep up with a suppressed Beerus who very casually can move at 3/4th the speed of Whis who traveled 72 quadrillion times the speed of light. * Surpassed Hit who beat down Dyspo who can at the bare minimum move faster than light and enhance it hundreds of times in short bursts. Durability/Endurance * Took a major beating from Raditz. * Was still alive for a few more seconds after Piccolo put a hole through him and Raditz. * Was able to survive the Kaioken boost x4, holding back Vegeta's full power Galick Gun.\ * Survived being ragdolled by Frieza for a bit and with Super Saiyan he was able to no sell blows from him. * Survived tangling with Perfect Cell for a few minutes, and was still on equal terms with the artificial being even though he was tiring faster in his Super Saiyan form. * Was able to survive being beaten up by Majin Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form. * Super Saiyan 3 could take attacks from Kid Buu and a immensely heavily suppressed Beerus, however was still put out of commission for a while. * Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan with the God Ki boost was able to survive Beerus' attacks and even the God of Destruction's Sphere of Destruction. * Survived beaten being down by Golden Frieza as a Super Saiyan Blue. * Got back up from various attacks from Hit who previously beat down Vegeta with little effort. * Was able to survive the strain of the Kaioken x 20 put on his Super Saiyan Blue form. * Got back up minutes later after going through most of his forms all the way up to Kaioken Super Saiyan Blue against Jiren while getting beat down more than half the time. * Held a major advantage over Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla and Super Saiyan Berserk Kale despite being tired out from his beatdown from Jiren. * Held his own against a partially serious Jiren while going all the way to Super Saiyan Blue x20 Kaioken. * Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku was able to survive a full power blast from a awakened Jiren. Skill/Intelligence * Goku is known as one of the smartest fighters in all of Dragon Ball, his skill alone allowing him to overwhelm beings stronger than him. * Was able use the Kaioken all the way from x4 to x20, far surpassing King Kai, the inventor of the technique's expectations. * Has trained under various people such as his Grandpa Gohan, his Grandpa's master Roshi, King Kai, and even the supremely powerful angel Whis. * Could predict Hit's movements via muscle memory on what Hit is about to do before he uses his time skip. Powerscaling Is commonly shown as one of the top tiers of any non god character, far surpassing the likes of people like Piccolo who can planet bust very casually, comparable to Vegeta who was a planet buster in his first appearance, even surpassed Frieza with the legendary Super Saiyan form, who can even destroy Planet Vegeta with such force it goes into the Dwarf Star level range. Cell's Solar System statement has been backed up by many guidebooks and alternate what if scenarios which do indeed show him destroying the Solar System. Goku with enough training has even gone into the realm of the gods who have many statements and feats of destroying the universe such as the Gods of Destruction who are said at full power to be universe busters and Infinite Zamasu who was overwriting the space and time of his universe. Albeit he can step into their realm of power, he only truly surpasses them with Ultra Instinct forms. Weaknesses * Saiyan heritage and blood makes him extremely eager for battle, often letting opponents get to their strongest so that he can fight them as such. * Kaioken boosts puts an immense strain on him. * All of his forms require stamina to keep them up. * Has not completely mastered Ultra Instinct as the strain it put on him was enough to put him out of commission for some time. * Naive and innocent. Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+